Johannes
Johannes (ヨハネスJohannes) is a villian that appears in the anime, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. His Beyblade is Beat Lynx TH170WD. Appearance Johannes wears a large white cap with a yellow cross-like symbol covering most of his dark spiky hair.The cap covers his right eye. perhaps if he gets beaten really bad in one episode, his eye is shown, like with Reiji. He has dark skin and yellow wide eyes like that of a cat. He wears a silver chain-like necklace and a white cloak with yellow symbols like on his cap. He also wears black pants with brown boots. Biography Meeting Gingka and Co. Johannes appeared in an Aztec-like civilization with his leader, the Black Sun who told him to search for an astronomer named Yuki Mizusawa. He did this and found Yuki who was just about to board on a ship. He attacked him with his Beat Lynx while Yuki attempted to defend himself with his Anubius but failed. Yuki retreated in fear while Johannes followed him. He got Yuki in a spot where he could directly attack him as Yuki pleaded for help. Gingka used his Big Bang Pegasis to stop Johannes and save Yuki. Johannes later retreated as it would not be the last time he encountered Gingka and Co. Johannes later ambushed Gingka and Co. who were beginning their quest to find the Legend Bladers. He challenged Gingka for his Legend Power. Yuki attempted to take on Johannes but Gingka refused. Things were going well for Gingka until Johannes' Beat Lynx used its height changing ability in which things took a turn for the worst. Johannes was then assaulted by Kyoya and lost. He was then forced to retreat. After the events, Johannes caused a massive explosion somewhere in China. This causes Gingka and Co. along with Team Wang Hu Zhong to confront him. He challenged Da Xiang to a battle and he accepted. Facing off in one of Da Xiang's Stadiums, Da Xiang put up a good fight but Johannes ended the battle when it was getting boring. He later fled the the gang. Later, he found myterious Bladers wearing robes with one holding a Bey with a crimson-red hue. Johannes decides to look into this. Tournament Run Johannes later entered into a tag team tournament, the Gateway to Success with his tag partner, Motti. They faced off against Kyoya and Benkei in which Kyoya attempted to figure out if Johannes was a Legend Blader or not. Beyblade *[[Beat Lynx|'Beat Lynx']]: Johannes's Beyblade. Beast Beat Lynx's Beast is a large lynx with yellow skin and black dots on its fur. Trivia *Johannes is named after Johannes Hevelius, an astronomer who introduced the constellation Lynx among other constellations. Coincidentally, his Beyblade is based on the constellation, Lynx. *Johannes is Hebrew for the name "John" and means "god is gracious". *Johannes seems to like cats, as he is always petting them and his Beyblade is a cat. *As shown in the opening, Johannes has a gang that are yet to be introduced. *His right eye as of now has not been shown from under his hat. Gallery Johannes.jpg O0720048011157175430.jpg|Launching Beat Lynx JohannesGang.png|Johannes and his gang o0720048011157175428.jpg Johannes1.png o0720048011170862855.jpg o0720048011170862863.jpg t02200147_0720048011170862856.jpg o0720048011170875639.jpg t02200147_0720048011170875640.jpg t02200147_0720048011170875641.jpg o0720048011170875644.jpg o0720048011243256515.jpg o0720048011243256522.jpg o0720048011243258736.jpg|Forcing a boy to give up his food o0720048011243259973.jpg|In trouble o0720048011243260880.jpg o0720048011243260871.jpg JCATZ.png|Johannes and Motti Johannes.PNG Johannes2.PNG Johannes3.PNG Category:Villains Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Male